Always
by Phantomcat24601
Summary: Haru confronts Yuki in the forest and Yuki wonders what will happen if he proclaims his love to Haru. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, though I would love to.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki was walking home from running errands when suddenly he heard something. Oh no, thought Yuki. What if it's one of those crazy fan girls? Suddenly, a head popped out of the bushes. Yuki would recognize that black and white hair anywhere! It was Hatsuharu!

"What in the world are you doing here, Haru?" asked Yuki. "Shouldn't you be at the main house?"

"'I was," answered Haru, "but I suddenly had to see you."

Suddenly Haru was kissing him, and Yuki wasn't sure what to do at first. Then, he found himself kissing Haru back, with a passion that surprised , Yuki drew away. What was he doing? Did he love Haru? No, that was absurd, right?

"Yuki," Haru looked sad, "why'd you draw away? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Haru...what was that? I...I don't love you...I think. Ugh, now I'm confused," Yuki frowned and shook his head. "This isn't right. I...I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well, I didn't think it was that bad," Haru, now angry, started storming off.

"Wait," Yuki grabbed his arm, eyes pleading, "Haru, you can't tell Miss Honda. Please, I'm begging you."

Haru leaned in, looking softly at Yuki. "Yuki, my love. I would never tell anyone until you approve. I will wait if time is what you need. When you sort things out, come see me."

Haru kissed Yuki passionately again and then disappeared in the forest.

When Yuki arrived home, Tohru greeted him cheerfully at the door.

"Hey! How was your day?" Tohru smiled at him.

"Wonderful Miss Honda, thank you for asking. How was your day?" Yuki was composed again, recovered from his encounter with Haru. But what if he had to go to the main house for some reason and ran into Haru? He would see him tomorrow at school anyway. Oh, what to do? Yuki thought in despair...

Hey, guys! This is my first story! I hope you liked it! (Haru + Yuki= 3!) Please review it and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!

I'll try to write more soon! Byeee for now!


	2. Chapter 2

That night Yuki thought about Haru kissing him. It was actually really nice. Yuki was so surprised at the time that he hadn't realized how good it had felt. Haru's lips touching Yuki's. Softly at first, and then harder. 'It was a really...good memory', Yuki realized with surprise. This was his last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

_Yuki looked around. He was in the forest, with Haru. Then Haru leaned in and kissed him. This time, Yuki kissed back and didn't pull away. Haru pulled him closer, hands resting on his back..._

* * *

Yuki sat straight up in bed, wide-eyed. "What was _that_?" he wondered aloud. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Um, Yuki," Tohru's soft voice said, "breakfast is ready."

"Miss Honda?" Yuki replied, "can you come in here for a minute? I need to tell you something."

Yuki needed to tell someone and he knew Tohru would understand. Or, at the very least, Tohru wouldn't judge him.

"Sure. What's on your mind Yuki?" Tohru asked as she shut the door behind her and sat down on the bed.

"Well, I... think I love Haru," Yuki couldn't bear to look at Tohru. He was so stupid! Why did he think she would understand? Ugh, damn it!

Tohru's eyes grew wide but she struggled to pretend that she thought that it was fine.

"Miss Honda," Yuki looked like a little kid as he looked sheepishly at Tohru, "wh-what do I do? Please help me figure this out."

"Of course Yuki. We're friends, aren't we? And that's what friends do," Tohru's voice steeled with determination. "If you love Haru, you should tell him. Be honest. I will support you, whatever your choice."

"Yes, I'll tell him," Yuki looked gratefully at Tohru. "Thank you Miss Honda. By the way, please don't tell Kyo about this. I would never live it down."

"Well, I don't think you have anything to hide but I won't tell Kyo. Ohmygosh! We have to get ready for school! C'mon lets go!"

* * *

At recess, Yuki led Haru behind the school, where nobody would see them.

"Haru," Yuki started, "I've decided that... I do love you. The only thing is that I'm not ready for anyone to know yet, so can we keep it a secret?"

"Of course, Yuki," Haru whispered as he leaned in...

* * *

Well this is the second chapter! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or leave it here-I'm still deciding.


End file.
